Bill Spencer and Katie Logan
'''Bill Spencer '''and '''Katie Logan Spencer '''are fictional characters, and a couple from CBS's daytime soap opera, The Bold and the Beautiful. Bill is portrayed by Don Diamont, and Katie is portrayed by Heather Tom. They are commonly referred to by to couple name "Batie". Storylines Bill met Katie who was freshly broken up with Nick Marone after she miscarried his child. Katie was drunk at Cafe Russe but instead of taking advantage of that, Bill decided to get to know Katie who challenged Bill's tendency to be a shark. When Katie found the DVD of Bill's father laying out his mission to Bill, Katie questioned Bill's growing feelings. But Bill insisted his devotion was genuine, and proposed. Bill knew Katie wanted to do something special after a second chance at life via a heart transplant, so when Bill finally secured Forrester Creations, he made Katie its CEO. Liam Cooper, an intern at Spencer Publications, revealed that his mother, Kelly Cooper, had died and sent him to Los Angeles in search of his father. Kelly had dated both Bill and Thorne Forrester, who insisted on a DNA test. Bill scoffed to find he had a son in the forthright Liam, but Katie encouraged Bill to develop their father-son bond. Bill wanted Liam to man up and disapproved of Liam dating the gentle Hope Logan, so Bill tried to press Hope's ex-boyfriend, Oliver, into winning Hope back. Failing that, Bill arranged a coming-out party and introduced Liam to the press as "the world's most eligible bachelor," which made Liam uncomfortable. Bill backed off and accepted Hope. Bill snarked his way through sessions with Steffy's mother, Dr. Taylor Hayes and seemingly made up with Katie off-screen.. But when Steffy's brother, Thomas Forrester and her then stepmother, as well as Katie's sister, Brooke Logan Forrester, went missing at sea after their jet crashed into the Pacific Ocean during a major storm, Steffy begged Bill for help. After Bill used his resources at Spencer to rescue Thomas, he reciprocated Steffy's declaration of love. Steffy had family problems and leaned on Bill for support, igniting a full-blown affair. Taylor caught them before they could make love and kicked Bill out of the house. Bill was ready to leave Katie, who surprised him with a vow renewal ceremony. But Katie had a heart attack when Taylor told her about the affair, and Bill chose to stay with Katie. Steffy was devastated, but fell for Liam after he saved her from drowning in her bathtub. Katie's sister, Brooke, and Bill had a relationship when Bill was married to Katie who sent them to Aspen to be together. When Katie told Bill she was pregnant, Bill insisted she get an abortion, fearing that during the birth, she would have complications due to her heart transplant and die and he would hate their child for it. Bill later softened and admitted he was only afraid Katie would die trying to carry a baby to term given her heart condition, and warmed to the idea of having another son. Later, Katie found Deacon in Bill's office, and the truth about Bill's misdeeds triggered Katie to go into an early labor. Bill found himself making an impassioned prayer in the hospital chapel as Katie flatlined on the operating table. Katie recovered, but couldn't forgive Bill for breaking the law and putting their family in danger. Bill told Donna and Brooke about Deacon when Katie slipped into postpartum depression; the sisters only agreed not to prosecute Bill for the sake of Katie and baby Will. Afterwards, Bill threatened to have Deacon killed when Deacon tried to blackmail Bill into giving him a job at Spencer. Bill was mystified when Katie disappeared. He and Brooke followed clues to Aspen, where Bill found an envelope with Katie's wedding ring and a note asking for a divorce. Bill was sad, then angry; Brooke was worried that an unconscious Bill had committed suicide when she found an empty bottle of pills beside him, but he was only taking a nap. Bill and Brooke, who had just lost Ridge, comforted each other, and were surprised by a hot-air balloon ride that was arranged for them. They didn't know that Katie, in her melancholy, was paving the way for Brooke to replace Katie as Bill's wife and Will's mother. Brooke was devastated when Stephanie died at the Big Bear cabin. Bill arrived to comfort Brooke, which led to a kiss. Afterwards, they were shocked to find Katie back home and ready to reclaim her life. Katie admitted to a guilty Bill and Brooke that she had been trying to set them up. Bill and Brooke swore each other to secrecy about the kiss, but Taylor overheard and told Katie about it. Bill and Brooke swore the kiss meant nothing, and Katie forgave them. Bill brushed it off when Katie smelled alcohol on his breath at the hospital, but was aghast when Katie, Brooke, Taylor, Karen, and Danielle staged an intervention on him. Bill disagreed when Katie insisted he made bad decisions when drinking. Hope crashed the intervention literally by bashing her way into his house with a golf club, furious at having discovered how Bill sabotaged her wedding to Liam. Bill neither admitted nor denied Hope's claims, but was more forthcoming when Liam later demanded answers. Liam washed his hands of Bill, who stabbed himself in the chest with his sword necklace. Liam backed off, but Bill had purposely stabbed himself in his money pouch to further manipulate his son. Bill was annoyed when Katie got rid of all his alcohol. It was revealed that he and Katie hadn't been making love, so Brooke arranged a night of passion for them, which backfired when Katie smelled whiskey on Bill's breath. Brooke pleaded Katie's case despite the sparks that remained between her and Bill, who thought of Brooke while in bed to Katie. One night Brooke and Bill crashed into each other. Brooke brought Bill to her house to make sure he was okay. The police cop was on the street so Brooke kept Bill there to avoid suspicion. Katie came over worried and was devastated when she found out they crashed into each other. Katie shouted to Brooke: You have no friends! All the women are afraid of you! And all the men either wanna sleep with you or they have!" Katie gave her ring back to Bill and said they should be together. Brooke and Bill made love. Brooke found out from Dr. Caspary she's pregnant with Bill's child. Brooke told her sister Donna but she kept it a secret. Then Brooke tried to seduce Eric and make him the father. Eric pushed her away and said he's in a relationship with Taylor. Brooke ran over to Bill and Katie's to tell them, but fainted and then had a miscarraige. Then Brooke said it was nothing. Brooke later did tell Bill. Taylor snook into Dr. Caspary's files and found out Brooke was pregnant and had a miscarraige. At Brooke's birthday party (hosted by Katie in Katie and Bill's house) when Donna and Katie were admiring Brooke, Taylor stated that Brooke got pregnant with Bill Spencer's child and miscarried it. Katie asked Brooke if it was true so many times. Brooke couln't answer because she swore she would never lie to her. Katie forced everyone out and was very angry with Bill and Brooke. Bill pinned it all on Katie, saying it was her fault for pushing them together. Katie and Bill filed for divorce and later did. Karen Spencer, Bill's opposite sister who didn't approve of him nor Brooke helped Katie through this divorce. Katie asked for 1% of Spencer Publication's degrading Bill to 49% and Karen has 50%. Katie with Karen's permission fired Bill and Katie took his place. Brooke then appears at Katie's new office and continually sticks up for Bill. Katie then tells Brooke that maybe Stephanie was right and Brooke's just a slut in the valley. Brooke then slapped Katie. Brooke went to reconfront Katie but Katie snapped and Brooke left. Donna then had a confrontation with Brooke. Donna told her this isn't Katie's fault and Katie's never going to forgive her if she keeps sticking up for Bill. Katie lied about working late and asked Brooke and Bill to babysit Will and secretly spied on them through a spy book. Donna walked in and told her that was wrong but Katie had to know if she could trust them again. Katie then put in another spy camera but placing a bottle of alcohol (mainly for Bill) on the table and reasked both Brooke and Bill to babysit Will again. Bill went for the alcohol and asked if it was alright and Brooke said she didn't mind at all. Bill realized that he had a bad addiction to alcohol and swore to stop for Will. Brooke flew to a business trip to Monte Carlo with Donna. Bill alone at Katie's home heard a beep by the baby monitor. He went over and found a spy camera and looked around and found the rest. Donna convinced Katie that she should take Bill back. Katie returned home asking Bill to move back in with her. Bill showed her the spy camera he found (the first one) and told her about the rest. They got into an argument and Bill whipped the box at Katie and left. Bill flew to Monte Carlo to be with Brooke. Bill and Brooke kissed and Bill stated he wanted to live his life with Brooke and Team Brill was reunited. Brooke and Bill planned to marry and go off the show but Brooke wanted to tell and confront Katie in person. Katie begged for Bill back. Bill told her straight ouy no. Bill escalated the confrontation and Brooke snapped at Katie and defended Bill once again. Katie blamed the whole thing on Brooke and Katie stated Brooke and Bill have been blaming her for everything the whole time. The three got into an argument and Bill stormed off. Katie told Brooke that Brooke did this to Eric, Thorne, and Deacon (even though she did this to many more) and now she did it to her husband. Katie called Brooke to her office to tell her she's leaving town with Will for good but she'll still run Spencer Publications. Katie returned 3 episodes later with Will to Bill and Brooke and wanted Bill back. Afterwards, Bill proposed to Brooke and she accepted. Bill and Brooke went rock climbing in Aspen, Colorado. After Bill dangled on a cliff, his life flashed before his eyes. Returning to Los Angelos, Bill ended it with Brooke and wanted his family back with Katie. Katie took Bill back and immediately Justin showed up with papers at the doors leasing his company back. Katie without thinking signed them with shared custody of Will. Bill then went back to Brooke and the two were arguing about this. Bill lied to Katie just to get his life back. Katie walked in hearing this, both Logans against Bill. Bill got his office back and Alison returned with Justin. Brooke replaced the papers with leaves. Bill got angry at her and Brooke gave them to him. Brooke threw Bill out and Bill moved back in with Liam agreeing to support Liam and Hope's on-and-off relationship. Bill agreed to always support Liam, and tried to tell Wyatt to back off from Hope in which Wyatt wouldn't listen. Brooke still kept the papers that Katie signed to return the company to Bill and joint custody of Will. After Katie lost the company, Ridge proposed to her Katie a ribbon. When Brooke came over to Katie's, she asked her what is that. Katie rubbed it in Brooke's face and told her that Ridge and her are getting married. Bill then proposed to Brooke and promised a trip to Abu Dhabi and Dubai to get married. Donna told this to Katie. Katie was fine with that but Ridge didn't want Bill raising R.J. or marrying Brooke. Before Bill and Brooke left, Ridge told Brooke not to marry Bill. Brooke left to marry Bill. Bill then proposed to Brooke and promised a trip to Abu Dhabi and Dubai to get married. Donna told this to Katie. Katie was fine with that but Ridge didn't want Bill raising R.J. or marrying Brooke. Before Bill and Brooke left, Ridge told Brooke not to marry Bill. Brooke left with Bill. Bill and Brooke left for Abu Dhabi and Dubai. At a Forrester meeting, Ridge disliked Quinn and Wyatt's jewelry and was distressed about Bill and Brooke. Quinn sent some jewelry photos and the picture of Bill and her to Ridge. Quinn told Ridge that they had an affair even though it really wasn't an "affair". Before leaving, Ridge told Eric who was shocked. Eric confronted Quinn about this because he thought she hated Bill. Quinn claimed she was lonely and "what you and I had, well that's not really relevant right now." Ridge left for the Middle East and sent called Katie telling her about it and sent her Quinn's picture. Katie confronted Quinn and was upset that Quinn was the reason her fiance was half way around the world with her sister. Just after Bill and Brooke exchanged their vows, Ridge showed up to break them up.After Bill and Brooke said their "I-Do's", Ridge arrives and yells" Logan." Ridge shows them the picture which shocks Brooke. Ridge punches Bill to the ground and ran off with Brooke pulling her by the hand. Ridge took Brooke into the helicopter, Bill nodded to the pilot. The chopper flew up when Bill said into his walkee-talkee "Cool him off." The pilot swayed the chopper as Ridge felt his arm and on the sleeve had a Spencer Publications symbol and a black face turned around as Ridge recognized Justin Barber to be the pilot. Ridge fell into the Persian Gulf. Brooke was freaking out. Katie and Eric heard the news and flew to Dubai. Bill told Justin not to tell anybody and Justin claimed who would he tell and why would he. Word got out and after Liam made the accustaion that Quinn may be the reason Ridge is dead. Rick fired Quinn and Wyatt from the company. Everybody thought Ridge was dead when Brooke found Ridge walking alone on the beach. Katie found Brooke and Ridge hugging. At first Ridge couldn't remember Katie that well. He had suffered some amnesia. After Katie recited their poem, he spoke the last line and remembered her. Back in L.A., the Forresters held a welcoming back party for Ridge and Katie didn't want to rush him but wanted to get married and start where they left off. Brooke leaves for Milan to give Bill and Katie a second chance. When Ridge works with Caroline after realizing that he can't seem to design anything, Katie doesn't question it. However, Katie gets the shock of her life when she finds out that Ridge and Caroline had kissed several times. Despite feeling betrayed by Ridge, Katie tries to makes things work with him, but she can't get over what he did so she decides to end her and Ridge's engagement. Bill tries to rekindle with Katie and they agree to get married right away. Katie asks Brooke to be the of honor, which after Katie kept persuading her, she accepted. Bill and Katie got remarried on February 12, 2015.They spent their honeymoon in a cabin in Aspen. Katie began getting worried with Brooke being single and alone, and assured her she can always call her. Katie began to get worried with Brooke being alone in her Mansion all the time. Katie invited Brooke to Spencer Publications where she asked Brooke to start working at Spencer with her and Bill. Brooke was hesitant but Katie kept trying to convince her and so did Bill. Brooke agreed to work at Spencer. Bill arrived at the Logan Mansion to speak to Brooke. Brooke was having second thoughts about Spencer. Bill tried to convince her to work with him and Katie. Brooke claimed she isolated herself because of her feelings for him. Bill and Brooke shared a passionate kiss. Brooke restated her reason. Katie walked in expecting to find Bill here. Katie comforted Brooke and gave her a hug. Bill continued to have fantasies about Brooke at work. Brooke admit to Bill that she's still in love with him and that Katie could never know with Katie overhearing. Katie began having stress related issues and left to another room and collapsed crying. Brooke found her and asked what was wrong. Katie was livid at her and didn't want her to touch her. Katie told Brooke about what she heard her say to Bill. Katie warned her to stay away from her and her family. Katie vented to Bill about her frustration but didn't blame him. Brooke invited Katie and Bill over for dinner. Brooke claimed to be sorry and just wanted a relationship with Katie. Katie claimed she wanted that to. Katie brought up family and storm and wanted to look at photo albums. Katie brought out Brooke's photo albums and opened an album of pictures of Bill and Brooke. Katie was upset to see them but realized they were engaged. Katie and Bill left after that. At Bill and Katie's, Katie vented to Bill about her insecurities. While Bill was playing with Will, Will ran down stairs to wake up Katie who was sleeping on the ouch with an empty glass on the table. Katie wanted to make love to Bill but he rejected the idea. She knew something was wrong but Bill stated he is concerned about her. Batie married again.jpg Batie wedding 2015.png Batie's 2nd wedding.jpg Bill and Katie reuinted.jpg Batie2.jpg BAD BATIE MOMENTS.jpg Team batie.png BATIE.jpg Katie1.jpg Katie Bill discussion.jpg Brooke, bill, katie.jpg Bill and Katie 2.JPG Bill and Katie.jpg Bill and Katie married.jpg Batie3.jpg BrookeLoganBillSpencerKatieSpencer.jpg Bill Katie and Nick.jpg Katie Bill 1.png Brooke uninvited.jpg Batie intense kiss.jpg Katie & Bill appear.jpg Katie pretends to laugh.png Bill doesn't take it well.png Bill considers.png Carry Katie.jpg Bill and Katie richer.png Katie closes mouth.png Steam vs Batie.png Bill unhappy.png Batie hitched.jpg.png Batie beach house.png Batie B&B.png Batie Christmas.jpg Batie romance.png Batie Brill magazine.jpg Katie-Ridge-Bill-Brooke.jpg Bill-brooke-katie.png Ridge-katie-brooke-bill.jpg BrookeKatieBill.jpg Katie Bill Brooke.jpg Batie Brooke hospital.jpg Brooke, Ridge, Katie.jpg Brooke-Katie hospital.jpg Batie and Will.jpg Batie & Will.jpg Batie BB.jpg Katie Bill discuss.jpg Katie confronts Bill.jpg Bill Katie.jpg Taylor takes a stand.jpg BillKatie couch.png Batie Valentines.png Bill placates Katie.jpg Bill-Katie-Brooke.png Brooke Katie Bill kitchen.jpg Category:The Bold & the Beautiful Relationships Category:Couples